Wags the Dog/Gallery
Gallery File:WagstheDog.jpg|Wags in his debut File:WagsandMurray.jpg|Wags and Murray File:JeffandWags.jpg|Jeff and Wags File:GregandWags.jpg|Wags and Greg File:DorothyandWags.jpg|Dorothy and Wags File:WagsandCassandraHalloran.jpg|Wags and Cassie Halloran File:HenryandWags.jpg|Wags and Henry File:WagsinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Wags in "Big Red Car" credits File:WagstheDogTriviaFacts.png|Trivia facts about Wags the Dog File:WagsinTheWiggles'Concert.jpg|Wags in The Wiggles' concert WagsinBigRedCarTour.png|Wags in Big Red Car Tour File:WagsatSchool.jpg|Wags at school TheWigglesLIVE23.jpg|Wags in 1996 backstage clip File:WagsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags in "Wake Up Jeff!" File:WagsatHoytsCinema.jpg|Wags at Hoyts Cinema File:WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword WagsinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Wags in "Wake Up Jeff!" epilogue WagsonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Wags on "Carols in the Domain" Wiggledance!417.jpg|Wags the Dog in "Wiggledance! Live in Concert". WagsTheDog-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Wags' rare costume WagsTheDog-WiggledancePhoto2.jpg|Wags' rare costume WagstheDog'sRareCostume.jpg|Wags' rare costume File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas199.jpg|Wags in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas439.jpg|Wags at Manly Beach WagstheDogPlushToy.jpg|Wags plush toy WagsinWigglesStickerBook.jpg|Wags in Wiggles sticker book File:Wagsin1997.jpg|Wags in 1997 TheWigglesMoviePremiere3.png|Wags at The Wiggles Movie Premiere TheWigglesMovie714.jpg|Wags and Mic Conway TheWigglesMovie752.jpg|Wags and Wally the Great TheWigglesMovie766.png|Wags in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie774.png|Wags and Cartwhelle TheWigglesMovie794.png|Wags and Fluffy Wags1997Cartoon.jpg|Cartoon of Wags YummyYummy(1998)113.png|Wags in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 WagsandhisTeddyBear.jpg|Wags and his teddy bear File:WiggleTime(1998)32.jpg|Wags in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 WiggleTime(1998)437.jpg|Wags and Jessie Halloran LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow3.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles Big Show" WagsinTheWigglesBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles Big Show" deleted scene WagsinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles" TV Series WagsinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Wags in "Anthony's Friend" WagsinFoodman.jpg|Wags in "Foodman" Murray'sShirt61.jpg|Wags in "Murray's Shirt" WagsinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Wags in "Building Blocks" WagsinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Wags in "Jeff The Mechanic" WagsinLilly.jpg|Wags in "Lilly" WagsinZardoZap.jpg|Wags in "Zardo Zap" WagsinTheParty.jpg|Wags in "The Party" WagsinWiggleOpera.jpg|Wags in "Wiggle Opera" WagsinHaircut.jpg|Wags in "Haircut" WagsinFunnyGreg2.jpg|Wags in "Funny Greg" WagsandFrank.jpg|Wags and Frank WagsandFrankinPicture.jpg|Wags' teeth in Captain Feathersword's picture WagsinSlowStreet.jpg|Wags in Slow Street WagsatPiratePark.jpg|Wags at Pirate Park WagstheDogFlagTransition.jpg|Wags the Dog flag transition TootToot!88.jpg|Wags in "Toot Toot!" WagsandSamMoran.jpg|Wags and Sam Moran WagsinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|Wags in "Toot Toot!" epilogue StorytimewithAnthony5.png|Wags in "A Day with the Wiggles" PC Game File:WagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" File:WagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" epilogue PuppetWagstheDog.jpg|Wags in puppet form WagsinWiggleFood.jpg|Wags in "Wiggles World" TV Series WagsinManners.jpg|Wags in "Manners" WagsinOh!WigglesVideos.jpg|Wags in "Oh! Wiggles Videos" preview WagsonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Wags on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" Wags,JackandEmma.jpg|Wags, Jack and Emma WagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggly Big Show" WagsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Wags and Officer Beaples WagsinWigglyBackstage.jpg|Wags in Wiggly backstage WagsinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggly Big Show" epilogue WagsandSantaClaus.jpg|Wags and Santa WagsandFloraDoor.jpg|Wags and Flora Door WagsandBen.jpg|Wags and Ben Murray CavemanWagstheDog.jpg|Caveman Wags WagsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Wags in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" Wags'CartoonTitle.gif|Wags' cartoon title AnthonyLovesHisFood20.jpg|Wags in "Anthony Ate the Party Food" electronic storybook WagsinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Wags in "Yule Be Wiggling: Behind the Scenes" File:WagsatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Wags at Australia's Wonderland WagsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Wags in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" File:Wagsin2001.jpg|Wags in 2001 WagsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Wags in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheChristmasFairy2.jpg|Wags in "The Christmas Fairy" electronic storybook WagsinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Wags in "Wiggly Party" concert WagsinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Wags in "Behind the Scenes of Wiggly Safari" WagsinWigglySafari.jpg|Wags in "Wiggly Safari" WagsinTVSeries3.jpg|Wags in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series WagsinWiggleBay.jpg|Wags in "Wiggle Bay" WagsinMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Wags in Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade WagsatSpaceDancingPremiere.jpg|Wags at "Space Dancing!" premiere WagsinSpaceDancing.jpg|CGI version of Wags in "Space Dancing!" WagsinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Wags in Teeny Weeny Land File:2C8E58D5-05E6-4A25-AE5F-92E8636FBF37.jpeg|Wags The Dog holding a baby. (As seen on the booklet for the "Go to Sleep Jeff" CD.) File:0F051224-8268-4C8C-9C7D-299037624015.jpeg|Wags The Dog shushing. (As seen on the booklet for the "Go to Sleep Jeff!" CD.) File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!233.png|Wags in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" File:Wagsin2003.jpg|Wags in 2003 WagsinTheTaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|Wags in "The Taiwanese Wiggles" WagstheDogToyFigure.jpg|Wags toy figure WagsasSantaClaus.jpg|Wags as Santa Claus File:WagsinTopoftheTots.jpg|Wags in "Top of the Tots" WagsandKristyTalbot.jpg|Wags and Kristy Talbot WagsinTopoftheTotsCredits.png|Wags in "Top of the Tots" end credits WigglyWork18.jpg|Wags in "Wiggly Work" electronic storybook Wagsin2004.jpg|Wags in 2004 File:WagsinTheDorothytheDinosaurShow.jpg|Wags in "The Dorothy the Dinosaur Show" WagsinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Wags in "Cold Spaghetti Western" HowWagsAlmostMissedTheShow!25.jpg|Wags in "How Wags Almost Missed the Show!" electronic storybook WagsinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Wags in "Santa's Rockin'!" WagsandBarryWilliams.png|Wags and Barry Williams WagsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Wags in "Live Hot Potatoes!" WagsinTVSeries4.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series BowWowWow(episode)37.png|Little Wags WagsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Wags in "Sailing Around the World" WagsandPaulJames.jpg|Wags and Paul James JeffandtheLumpyMattress17.jpg|Wags in "Jeff and the Lumpy Mattress" File:Wagsin2005.jpg|Wags in 2005 WagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sDanceParty.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" WagsinTheLatinAmericanWiggles.jpg|Wags in "The Latin American Wiggles" WagsonDisneyChannelAsia.jpg|Wags on Disney Channel Asia File:WagsatHollandParkWestPreschool.jpg|Wags at Holland Park West Preschool WagsinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Wags in "Little Rock" concert WagsandAdrianQuinnell.jpg|Wags and Adrian Quinnell WagsatWigglesWorld.jpg|Wags at "Wiggles World" theme park WagsinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Wags in "Wiggledancing! USA" WagsinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Wags in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert WagsinFruityFun.jpg|Wags in Series 2 of "The Wiggles Show" TV Series WagsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Wags in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" WagsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" WagsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Wags in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" File:WagsinMariachiAnimation.jpg|Wags in Mariachi Animation WagsandCraigFerguson.jpg|Wags and Craig Wagsin2006.jpg|Wags in 2006 WagsandPaulField.jpg|Paul Field and Wags the Dog WagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sDancePartyPromo.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" promo WagsandBrett.jpg|Wags and Brett WagsinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Wags in "Lights, Camera, Action!" WagsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Wags in "Racing to the Rainbow" WagsinRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|Wags in "Racing to the Rainbow" epilogue WagsinGettingStrong!Original.jpg|Wags in "Getting Strong!" original WagsinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" File:WagsonTheTodayShow.jpg|Wags on "The Today Show" File:WagsonCarolsbyCandlelight.jpg|Wags on Carols by Candlelight WagsinWiggledancing!.jpg|Wags in "Wiggledancing!" WagsinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Wags in "Wiggledancing!" epilogue WagsinNewYork22.jpeg|Wags in "Wags in New York" electronic storybook WagsinGettingStrong!.jpg|Wags in "Getting Strong!" WagsandSam.jpg|Wags and Sam WagsMixesSomeColours6.jpeg|Wags in "Wags Mixes Some Colors" electronic storybook WagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party" WagsatDorothy'sHouse.jpg|Wags at Dorothy's house WagsinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Wags in Dorothy's garden Dorothy'sTeaParty5.jpeg|Wags in "Dorothy's Tea Party" electronic storybook File:WagsandLucia.jpg|Wags and Anthony's daughter, Lucia File:WagsinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Wags in "Pop Go the Wiggles!" WagsinTVSeries6-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Wags in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series: Behind the Scenes" WagsinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Wags in "Pop Go the Wiggles! Show" WagsinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy's Memory Book" WagsinDorothy'sMemoryBookEndCredits.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy's Memory Book" end credits WagsinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Wags in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" WagsandMarioMartinez-Diaz.jpg|Wags and Mario Martinez-Diaz WagsinMoveandGroove.jpg|Wags in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series WagsinTheKingofSwing.jpg|Wags in "Wags and Dorothy" segments WagsatSixFlagsNewEngland.jpg|Wags at Six Flags New England WagsatWigglyPlayCenter.jpg|Wags at Wiggly Play Center WagsinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Wags in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" File:WagsinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" CartoonWagsinWiggleTime!Website.jpg|Cartoon Wags in "Wiggle Time" website WagsinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" WagsandMeganBolton.jpg|Wags and Megan Bolton WagsinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" end credits Wagsin2009.jpg|Wags in 2009 File:WagsatSixFlags.jpg|Wags at Six Flags File:WagsatComcastArena.jpg|Wags at Comcast Arena WagsinCTPPIXParade.jpg|Wags in CTTPPIX Parade File:WagsonHotPoppin'PopcornSet.jpg|Wags on "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" set File:WagsinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Wags in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" WagsintheBigRedCar.jpg|Wags in the Big Red Car WagsTheDogAnimated.jpg|Cartoon version of Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus" WagsSleeping.jpg|Wags sleeping in bed from "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus" WagsinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Wags in "Big Big Show in the Round" WagsandRingotheRingmaster.jpg|Wags and Ringo the Ringmaster WagsinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Wags in "Hot Potatoes! The Best of the Wiggles" WagsinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Wags in "Let's Eat!: Behind the Scenes" WagsinLet'sEat.jpg|Wags the Dog in "Let's Eat!" WagsatWhiteWaterWorld.jpg|Wags at Whitewater World WagsinWigglyCircus.jpg|Wags in "Wiggly Circus" concert WagsandSimon.jpg|Simon and Wags File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas220.png|Wags in "Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas" WagsinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Wags in "Greatest Hits in the Round" WagsinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Wags in "Australia Day Concert" WagsinDorothy'sTravelingShowOpeningSequence.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" opening sequence WagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" WagsinDorothy'sTravellingShowEndCredits.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" end credits WagsinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Wags in "Ukulele Baby!" FruitSalad-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Wags on "Wiggly Songtime!" WagsinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles' Big Birthday!" WagsinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Wags in "Ukulele Baby!" concert WagsandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Wags and Emma Watkins WagsinParis,France.jpg|Wags in Paris, France WagsatPontd'lena.jpg|Wags at Pont d'lena WagsinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Wags in "It's Always Christmas With You!" WagstheDogExhibit.jpg|Wags as Powerhouse Museum exhibit WagstheDogPrototypeDoll.jpg|Wags as a prototype doll WagsinLookBothWays-2011.jpg|Wags in "Look Both Ways" 2011 music video WagsinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Wags in "Big Birthday Show" Wagsin2012.jpg|Wags in 2012 WagsinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Wags in "Surfer Jeff" opening sequence WagsinSurferJeff.jpg|Wags in "Surfer Jeff" Wags,FergusandJuniorField.jpg|Wags, Fergus and Junior Field WagsandFergusField.jpg|Wags and Fergus Field WagsandJuniorField.jpg|Wags and Junior Field WagsandGinotheGenie.jpg|Wags and Gino the Genie WagsatDreamworld.jpg|Wags at Dreamworld WagsinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Wags in "Getting Strong" concert WagsinCelebration!.jpg|Wags in "Celebration!" WagsinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Wags in "Celebration!" deleted scene WagsandEmma.jpg|Wags and Emma WagsandLachyGillespie.jpg|Wags and Lachy Gillespie WagsinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Wags in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" WagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" WagsinTakingOff!.jpg|Wags in "Taking Off!" WagsandLachy.jpg|Wags and Lachy WagsatTowerofLondon.jpg|Wags at Tower of London WagsinFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Wags in "Furry Tales" opening sequence WagsinFurryTales.jpg|Wags in "Furry Tales" WagsinClovelly.jpg|Wags in Clovelly WagsatSydneyCricketGround.jpg|Wags at Sydney Cricket Ground WagsinTVSeries7EndCredits.jpg|Wags in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" end credits WagsinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Wags in "Taking Off!" concert WagsinPumpkinFace.jpg|Wags in "Pumpkin Face" WagsandWigglesGoodyBag.jpg|Wags and Wiggles goody bag ToyWagsPlayingHarmonica.jpg|Toy Wags playing harmonica MainPageWags.jpg|Wags in his main page picture WagsinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Wags in "Go Santa Go!" WagsonTheDailyEdition.jpg|Wags on "The Daily Edition" WagsinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Wags in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" WagsinApplesandBananas.jpg|Wags in "Apples and Bananas" WagsinWiggleHouse.jpg|Wags in "Wiggle House" File:WagsinTVSeries8.png|Wags in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series 2 File:Wagsin2015.jpg|Wags in 2015 WagsinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Wags in "Rock & Roll Preschool" WagsonNationalPuppyDay.jpg|Wags on National Puppy Day RobloxScreenShot12092015_175656936.png|Wags in Roblox WagsinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Wags in The Wiggles 'Reunion Concert Storytime_with_Anthony_-_Balloon_selection_1.png|Wags In A Day With The Wiggles 13244642_10153523001816466_2697642282910762928_n.jpg|Wags in 2016, holding a little girl dressed up like Emma. dogb.png|Cartoon Wags skating 102904 TheWiggles JM164_edited.jpg|Wags at a show from the 2003, 2004, or 2005 North American Tour. $_42.JPG|Wags Plush $_41.JPG|Wags Giant Plush $_26.JPG|Wags Huge Plush $_22.JPG|Wags Wiggly Buddies Plush $_108.JPG|Wags Backpack wags_60cm.jpg|Large Wags Doll ca65121.jpg|Wags Plush $T2eC16d,!zcE9s4g3hwjBR3J8bUGig--60_57.JPG|Wags Cuddle Plush $_109.JPG|Wags 18 in Plush $_110.JPG|Giant Wags Plush $_111.JPG|Wags Singing Doll 14199231_1224356667606332_4522197015968132136_n.jpg|Wags and Joshua Finally s-l4400.jpg|Wags Stamper DSC_0778.JPG|Wags on Anthony's shoulders IMG_8791.jpg|Wags upside down 255736_10151706621152018_1255225989_n.jpg|Wags and a little girl. P1040541.JPG|Wags with a child. dorothy 004.jpg|Wags performing on stage. (For a show related to Dorothy the Dinosaur.) IMG_1798.JPG|Wags and a boy the-wiggles-dreamworld-fun-on-the-gold-coast-famil41.jpg|Wags and some kids Queensland holiday pictures 101.jpg|Wags in the park 33871_448652870896_656370896_5132632_8195556_n.jpg|Wags and a boy Dreamworld 16pg.jpg|Wags and Fairy Clare 02 With a Wiggles World character 'Wags the Dog' in Dreamworld Theme Park.jpg|Wags with a woman at Wiggles World. 0017.jpg|Wags and a boy 116.JPG|Wags and a girl DSC_0398.JPG|Wags performing on stage at a show (Supposedly in New York City?) from the Wiggly Circus tour. IMG_3725.JPG|Wags and The Splash and Boats gang wiggles 123.JPG|Wags on stage at a show from the Celebration Tour. 94889271_b0e65a5861_o.jpg|Wags and a boy 94889609_3d6df28181_o.jpg|Wags and some kids 30906817_edf4182fe8_o.jpg|Wags dressed up in Hawaiian clothes at a show from the Sailing Around the World Tour. 405386123_eeb6045cc2_o.jpg|Wags on stage at a show from the 2007 US Tour. wiggles 101.JPG|Wags on stage at a show from the Celebration Tour. 11722990823_47f7bd264a_o.jpg|Wags doing a cartwheel at a show from the 2012 Celebration Tour. (the last few shows of the original lineup.) 2743277311_9b280e5123_o.jpg|Wags waving on stage. (You can see a little bit of Sam.) 2437457645_cc0996dcce_o.jpg|Wags on stage at a show. (Supposedly in New York City?) 3554894532_cdbb3cb771_o.jpg|Wags waving on stage. IMG_0235.jpg|Wags and some kids IMG_0239.jpg|Wags and some members IMG_6904resizedcropped.jpg|Wags and a boy 3c10f5df3d5689df93b46048d19803f8.jpg|Wags in Captains vest 3655173826_c59e45bc19_o.jpg|Wags and some kids 3643784319_40196498a1_o.jpg|Wags and a mom with a boy. 3644581106_21b3689a66_o.jpg|Wags and a boy 306461130_f77664f881_o.jpg|Wags and some kids 1880450136_5cab95d97b_o.jpg|Wags on stage. 294469087_c12b2158f3_o.jpg|Wags dancing on stage. WagsAtDanisPediatricCenter.JPG Tumblr of1p6mVnMc1vgg4tjo2 1280.jpg|A picture of Wags from Wiggly Safari. (You can see Dorothy and Jeff as well.) Dingo wags 1.png|Wags in a tango outfit. (As seen on Wiggly Safari.) Wags Play Yellow Guitar.jpg|Wags playing the Yellow Maton MS500 Guitar. (As seen on Top of the Tots.) WagsinCowsandDucks.jpg|A picture of Wags from TV Series 2. Wagstopofthetotspromo.jpg|Wags with a cowboy hat on, and playing the Yellow Maton MS500 guitar. (As seen on the back cover of the North American VHS/DVD release of Top of the Tots.) WagsTheDog-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Wags on stage. (A promotional photo for the Wake Up Jeff! Tour, or as many know it as the show from Wiggledance! Live in Concert.) StrongWags.JPG|Wags flexing. (As seen on the booklet from the "Here Comes the Big Red Car" CD.) 38129258_faedefba20_o.jpg|Wags dancing on stage at a show (supposedly in London, England?) 1451423454_724e453421_o.jpg|Wags and a girl 1450569865_00a12e7e4e_o.jpg|Wags in Dreamworld 964768922_235846d3e3_o.jpg|Wags dancing on stage at a show from the Wiggly Safari Tour. 1879690939_a7dc4d6f00_o.jpg|Wags and a girl 531691834_fd9cf5dee3_o.jpg|Wags dancing at a show. (Supposedly from the 2007 UK Tour.) 1028841856_a7392d9512_o.jpg|Wags performing on stage. 1451416580_9919bf0a35_o.jpg|Wags hugging a girl 2135114331_5f05b81391_o.jpg|Wags dancing in a show from the Racing to the Rainbow Tour. 1451424740_22bdd6db68_o.jpg|Wags and a girl 1879694609_0c785b5548_o.jpg|Wags dancing. 2547008925_5abdb23bc2_o.jpg|Wags as a Cake Edible 3870192825_a0ff23fe71_o.jpg|Wags on stage at a show from the You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (?) Tour 1879692443_6348539b42_o.jpg|Wags on stage at a show (Supposedly in Texas?) 2779642289_de7c46b625_o.jpg|Wags performing at a show from the Pop Go The Wiggles Tour. 1383627_436476259806560_2117178264_n.jpg|Wags in a pumpkin DSC01266.JPG|Wags and 2 girls wags3.JPG|Wags at Six Flags. The-Wiggles-Wooden-Articulated-Wags-the-Dog-Toy.jpg|Wags Pop Up Figure -720984 ORIGINAL.jpg|Wags and a girl 209019 10151039399326869 1361322285 n.jpg|Wags waving in a show from the Celebration Tour. wags129.png|Cartoon Wags 546215_10150687630793732_1535142271_n.jpg|Wags and a barista. (Supposedly from the Big Birthday Circus Tent Show.) The-Wiggles-Book-Lot-Board-Lot- 57.jpg|Wags in Zoo Wonderland Awsumb and Wags the Dog at the Wiggles 4-2004 ref ov.jpg|Wags performing on stage at a show from the 2004 US Tour. The-Wiggles-Wags-board-book-_57.jpg|Wags and the description of him 1601596_10207842080042369_2862599939410177148_n.jpg|Wags building blocks 10299920_10154213386380072_240644611115892991_n.jpg|Wags and some kids 10325282_10207842247286550_616663081522061636_n.jpg|Wags and a girl 13245415_10153774174842753_3311912009646624584_n.jpg|Wags and a boy 13321676_10153774174752753_1232874855583616316_n.jpg|Wags and a boy 15781754_10153930724176315_442856227152815590_n.jpg|Wags and a girl 16508300_10212108453331050_417613610927140030_n.jpg|Wags and a girl 16938469_10155087005045844_3380216401143577772_n.jpg|Wags and a girl ed0d7808993b8808680c8a280375cc66.png|Cartoon Wags in 2001 8229642751_6de2a2763a_o.jpg|Wags at a show at South Shore Music Circus 8229643323_62254becff_o.jpg|Wags performing at a show at South Shore Music Circus 8230708462_61f1e02c42_o.jpg|Wags performing at a show (Supposedly in Ontario?) TheEmma&LachyShow!110.png|Wags puppet in "The Emma! & Lachy! Show!" NurseryRhymes280.png|Wags In “Nursery Rhymes” DotheTwist!52.png|Wags in "Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! TV Series" WigglePop!48.png|Wags in "Wiggle Pop!" PartyTime!Opening9.png|Wags in "Party Time!" 80422999 161033451883066 194239865896828928 n.jpg|Cartoon Wags Shadow File:TheOriginalWigglesReunionShowForBushFireRelief606.png|Wags in The Original Wiggles Reunion Show For Bush Fire Relief BC9CC5A6-1C9B-43AB-B908-4B2E592D2F62.JPG|Wags Hairbow Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:The Wiggles Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:2021 Category:2022 Category:2023 Category:2024 Category:2025